Qui a peur du grand méchant loup?
by Hydris
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandez quelles sensations de peur exquises peuvent créer les histoires que nous racontons pour effrayer nos amis? Non? Et bien voici peut-être une histoire qui nous ouvre l'entrée secrète de ce thème mais... au dépend de notre cher Castiel bien sur. Avec l'apparition comme personnages (en plus de ceux d'AS) de Shiki713 et de ma sucrette Hybris


**_Un conteur..._**

**« **Il devait être à peu près 23 h, une voiture traversait la sombre forêt de **D**ragostea **D**in **T**ei , plein phares allumés. »

**_Des souffles retenus..._**

« Dans cette voiture, il y avait un homme et une femme. Cela faisait plus de 2 h qu'ils roulaient dans cette forêt, et ils n'y avaient croisé qu'une famille de sangliers. Plus ils avancés et plus cette forêt semblait dense et profonde. Au loin, une chouette qui ulule, une cloche d'église qui retenti indiquant minuit. »

**_Minuit?Le temps semblé courir...Un village se trouvait-il dans les environs ?..._**

« Remplit d'espoir, l'homme accéléra l'allure

Mais, 30 minutes plus tard, ils virent une voiture arrêté sur le côté, une petite fille sur le bord de la route et pleurant; ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Ils virent que le couple dans la voiture arrêté étaient morts, tout deux égorgés... »

**_Frissons, sueur froide, cœurs qui s'emballent..._**

« Ils posèrent plusieurs question à la petite fille, qui encore sous le choc n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ils vinrent à penser que le couple d'égorgés devaient être les parents de la fillette et qu'ils avaient étaient tués par un psychopathe errant dans la lugubre forêt.»

**_Peur, mort, pleurs, désolation..._**

« Ils dirent donc à la petite de monter avec eux dans la voiture. »

**_Mort, danger, sueur froide..._**

**«** Au bout d'un moment, l'homme demanda, curieux, à sa femme si bavarde d'ordinaire; si elle dormait. N'obtenant pas de réponses, il se tourna vers elle et vit du sang qui dégoulinait sur tout son corps... »

**_Peur, compréhension, panique et..._**

« Il regarda dans son rétroviseur, et vit la petite qui léchait un long couteau plein de sang, le couteau qui avait tué sa femme, et...**lui**...dans quelques instants... »

…

- BOUH

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Je te remercie Shiki, sans ton histoire je n'aurais pas réussi à faire mettre Castiel K.O.

- Je t'en pris c'était un plaisir.

- Hybris tu avais promis de bien te tenir avec Castiel.

- J'ai promis ça moi ?

-Tient vous voici tout les deux, on se demandait si vous les fabriquiez ces bonbons.

- Si vous aviez pensé à en acheter avant la veillée on aurait pas mis autant de temps M. le délégué car figure toi que le 31 octobre à 19 h passé les magasins sont fermés.

- Comment avez vous fait pour les obtenir alors ?

- On a fait la tournée des maisons... heureusement d'ailleurs que Lysandre et moi pouvons prétendre être en permanence déguisé sinon ça n'aurait pas marché.

- Bref on a compris l'idée. Tu as manqué à Violette « H ».

- C'est vrai ma puce ?... Oh tu es toute rouge, je vais t'embrasser.

- Bon vous avez fini, on est pas au pays des Bisounours ici.

- On dirait que concentré de tomate se réveille. Pas trop la frousse mon chou ?

- Hybris je vais te...

- Ça suffit tout les deux ne nous gâchez pas la soirée.

- Bon maintenant qu'on a les bonbons, qui se lance pour la prochaine histoire ?

- Moi, moi, moi !

- Laisse tomber Alexis tes histoire sont à ch*er.

- CASTIEL ENFIN ÇA VA PAS DE LUI DIRE ÇA !

- Hybris laisse le aboyer tant qu'il ne mord pas.

- Mais c'est vrai Alex ce sont des histoires d'horreur qu'on raconte, moi par contre je...

- Non, laissez moi faire, j'en ai une bonne.

- Tu parle tomate...

- Hybris je vais...

- Oui, oui oui, il est possible que...

- Laissez plutôt la parole à Shiki, elle a une histoire de tueuse à la machette qui...

- Encore mais elle a déjà...

- …

- …

- …

**_La discussion continua ainsi durant un long moment..._**

**_aucun des adolescent présent ne prêta attention au fait que les bruits de la forêt s'étaient tu..._**

**_ ni que ceux-ci avaient été remplacés par un silence lourd et inquiétant... _**

**_entre coupé de légers bruits de pas..._**

**_et de sanglots déchirants se rapprochant toujours un peu plus au fil du temps s'écoulant... _**

_**mais ceci est une autre histoire...** _

END


End file.
